Uberon Landwell
Uberon Landwell is a zombie pirate and the captain of the Illusive, being one of the oldest and most intimidating pirates out there he mostly enjoy stealing, mermaid hunting and gambling. Appearance Uberon is nearly 2 meters tall, having a large hunky figure and being very physically strong. Being a zombie, Uberon has pale greenish blue skin and long messy sea blue hair. He wears a black eye patch so that only his golden yellow eye is shown, but underneath the eye patch his other eye is actually royal blue. Uberon wears a brown tricorn, a sea blue tricorn, a brown belt, beige pants and brown boots. Although they are hidden under his hat, his horns are shaped in a way that resembles a shark's tail. Personality Uberon is a cold leader, with the need to feel and know he's in control of everything and everyone. Despite his aggressive and bossy behaviour, Uberon is deeply respected and cherished by his crew. Or so he thinks. In reality, most of the so called "respect" comes from the fear of their undead captain's merciless nature and the rumours of him being a cannibal and brain eater due to him being a zombie. But whether or not these rumours are true, Uberon is unaware of them, often being infuriated when he finds out and blaming everyone for being so ungrateful for what he has done for them. Uberon is smart and incredibly organized, often knowing exactly what to do in risky situations, due to a generous amount of years of experience. He has been dead for over 300 years due to an accident which caused him to drown to his death, but he was mysteriously brought to life and made ageless. He's extremely emotionally unstable, and has kept habits from his century, often not understanding the habits of the current modern times, but regardless, he has been terrorizing the seas ever since. Abilities Being an immortal zombie, Uberon is able to regenerate his body parts, if his arms or legs are cut, they will simply grow back. If even the smallest part of his body is left behind, his body always regenerate back no matter what. He is also able to breathe underwater with no problem. Relationships Ebony dfghjkl Russell zxcvbnm Jasper asdfghjkl Tristan asdfghjk Ember sdfghjk Layla asdfghjk Backstory Uberon was born to a high class family, his father Umbriel, a baron who ended up joining the navy and his mother Belinda, a baroness who was usually busy with the family business that his father could not be present to take care of. His parents were usually absent so he was raised by the people in the mansion and spent most of his time in school where he studied almost everything there was to know about the sea, marine biology and mythology. As the years went by and he began dreaming of exploring faraway lands and sailing his first ship, his parents grew old, his mother had passed away and his father eventually died in the sea as a storm had wrecked and sank his crew's ship, leaving no survivors. Having lost both of his parents, Uberon grew to fear for his own mortality, becoming paranoid of losing his life while out in the sea. Eventually Uberon found himself suffering from a terminal disease that was slowly destroying his body, which only resulted to increase his fear and obsession in finding a way to save himself from the inevitability of death. No doctors found any cure for his disease and trying to find answers in his books, Uberon came across legends of a witch living far away, who could grant immortality at a certain price. Having found no other options and being as desperate as he was, Uberon grabbed the book with the map, got his best crew and they all sailed in search of this witch. Eventually this arrived to the location in the map and after exploring the jungle in search of this mysterious witch, Uberon soon came across the old wooden house adorned with bones and other artifacts that Uberon found to be tasteless. This was in fact the house of the witch, named Ebony, who was very pleased to see him arrive. Ebony rejected all the offerings and gifts that Uberon had brought to pay the price for his cure and instead told him that the price for her to cure him and grant him his desired immortality, would be his very soul. Although he was shocked at first, Uberon soon accepted, not bothering to ask for details and the witch smiled as she began the preparations to cast the spell on his body. Uberon's memory faded after this and when he woke up, the witch and the house were gone. He was shocked to look at this hands and arms and to find that they had a sickly greenish blue colour, and looking for a reflection in a pond, he saw that all of his pale skin had that same rotten colour, his brown hair was now in a dark teal colour and his left eye had gone from a royal blue colour to a bright yellow like the colour of the witch's spell on him. He went searching for his crew and only found his abandoned ship, followed by the screams of one of his mates elsewhere in the jungle, yet as soon as he arrived into the scene, he was faced with the various scattered bodies of his crew, all dried up and dead. The screaming man was too dead on the scene as the witch had finished taking his life force, looking much younger than what she looked like when he had first seen her. "WITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She simply smiled in response "Thank you for the offering, but I must retire now. This spell has taken a lot of my own force, but thankfully your crew mates were kind enough to want to help this old woman recover her youth." Uberon was quick to pull out his pistol to the witch but (...) Trivia * Uberon and his parents Umbriel and Belinda are all named after Moons of Uranus Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Regular Drimare Category:Ghosts, Zombies and other Undead Category:Unknown Birthplace Category:Keelhaul Isle